The Girl With The Frozen Heart
by XxSlytherinQueenxX
Summary: When Voldie's Daughter comes to Hogwarts, she tries to finish what her father started..But a certian blonde is in her way. Can the blonde male save 'The Girl with the Frozen Heart'
1. Chapter 1

3The Girl with a Frozen Heart3

**Well I know you have herd of voldie has a daughter/son but I think mine will do good I hope, in this one my character feels cheated in some way because she lost a mother and now her father to the great Harry Potter. WARNING: Bashing of the Gryffindor trio and swearing throughout =]**

Chapter 1

*Flashback*

_The wind blew around a manor house...a little girl around 2 could be seen chasing a small elf like creature both whom were giggling, the girl had her dark hair in a two pigtails and wore an expensive looking dress, the elf wore a pillow case and some old weathered trainers; the little girl's mother came running out to the garden._

"_Gwendolyn, Gwenny please mummy has just had that dress cleaned, please Gwenny dear" she said she too had dark hair but in a professional bun, her expensive pale blue robe swished around her feet, the elf had stopped and bow, its long nose touching the floor._

"_Mistress Buttercup was playing with the young mistress, Buttercup is making sure young mistress is not coming to any harm" the elf says, she still looked at the floor_

"_it is ok Buttercup" the women replied "just making sure that Gwenny don't get dirty for her father is coming home tonight" the women replied the elf gulped loudly for the elf did not like her master for he was evil, but the elf knew to hold her tongue but the elf felt protective of her mistresses._

_At the mention of her father young Gwenny looked happy"Da" she said her mother nodded _

"_Yes Gwenny dear Da is home tonight" the women replied _

"_Lucinda" a voice replied it sounded scared_

_The women turned a saw nothing but a flash of light and the women crippled on the floor the baby girl she was holding fell with her, the elf however held the little girls hand and apperated away a angry male like scream could be heard….._

A girl no a women aged 17 woke with a start, her flash back of her mother's murder fresh in her mind, she pushed her long dark and freshly died red hair out of the way of her dark blue eyes, she looked around the room and nothing had changed over the last 14 years, this safe house had been her home since Buttercup helped her flee from the dangers of her former home..Dobby another house elf came in, Gwendolyn or Gwen as she likes to be called looked at the little house elf who had worked for her since she was 12 and smiled.

"Dobby did you give headmistress McGonagall the letter I wrote?" she asked Dobby turn from the now lit fire

"Dobby has Mistress and Dobby now had a Reply" he said and with a click of his fingers the letter was in front of Gwen.

It said:

_Miss Riddle,_

_On request we hav_e _taken a look at your application form and we wish to offer a place in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry to you, you will be sorted in to your House with this year's first years, on the first of September._

_Hopefully we shall see you on the first _

_Headmistress McGonagall _

Gwen smiled she had finally gotten in to Hogwarts, she looked at the photo of her parents her father smiled and waved at her.

"I will get him dad" she growled once Dobby left the room "I will finish what you started" ….

**X_x ok that was the first chapter what do think…good bad ugly? Let me know please =] thank you =] X_x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is chapter 2...hope you like...let me know x thanks x**

Chapter 2

Gwen looked around when she woke, the soft rumbling of the Hogwarts Express was the only thing she heard as she had sound proofed the carriage she was in. The door slide open and a blonde male looked around, he was thin almost to thin for some one his age. Gwen however reconised the boy.

"Can I sit here?" he asked,

Gwen nodded "Of course you can Malfoy" the boy almost looked paniced

"How do you know my name?" he asked

"Gwendolyn Riddle" she said holding her hand out for him to shake. He however looked at the hand, fear flash in his eyes, Gwen noticed this "I am not like my father" she hissed

"I...I didn't say you was" he muttered

"But I am as powerful..you will do well Malfoy to _Not _piss me off" she hissed at him...the Malfoy's went soft when the war ended, siding with the light side. It pissed Gwen off alot as most of her father's followers brought thier way out of askaban or gotten them selves killed in the war  
>The Malfoy Kid nodded and sat staring out the window.<p>

Then the door opened and the boy she hated the most walked in,

"_POTTER" _she hissed at the boy, he looked shocked at the mention of his name but then he smiled at her.

"Your new who must you be, a new muggle born?" he asked

"I am no _mudblood_" Qwen said

"Who are you then?" Potter demanded given her a glare

"Riddle...Gwendolyn _Marvolo Riddle" _she hissed her last name "The dark lord was my _father_" she said the boy looked shocked

"He never said" he muttered looking at his feet

"Well just because you never asked don't mean he had to tell" she said to him, Malfoy looked at Potter in a different light as he watch the episode unfold before him

"Well I supose you'll be in slytherin" he asked Gwen gave Potter a 'Dur are you as supid as you look' look.  
>"Supose I am..at least I won't be with Blood traiters and Mudbloods" she siad<p>

Potter steped foward his emrald eyes looking in to Gwens Dark brown ones "i will make sure you wont become your father" he breathed

"To late" she spat at him. He glared and nodded at Malfoy and then walked out muttering to his side kicks about 'no room'

Gwen growled and took out her wand Malfoy fliched as she blew up the seat he was next to and then she reparied it with a swish.

"**Carlm down**" she heard, in her head..it was the voice of her father..she took one look at the scared malfoy and nodded at him...he let out the breath he was holding while she walked out of the carriage...

**Ok what you think please review =] thanks x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is chapter 3...hope you like...let me know x thanks x**

Chapter 3

Qwen looked around the train, of course people stared and whispered.

"_She's voldermorts daughter, it was in the daily profit last week" _some one said

"_she'll become like him_" some one else whispered Qwen smirked as she went to the toilets to change in her uniform once out a group of girls was around a bushy head female

"_D_id you really ride a _dragon_?" a first year asked, the female nodded and smiled

"Well I'm suprised it didn't eat her I heard that dragons eat mudbloods" Gwen said all the females who heard her looked and ran. The girl glared

"What?" Gwen said

"Well that was not nice, 10 points from- wait what house you in?" the Girl said

"Well I'm not i have to be sorted" she siad the girl held her hand out

"Hermione Granger Head girl 8th year" she said

"Sorry don't shake hands with a Magic thief" Gwen siad and she wondered out the toilets glearing at anyone who looked

Gwen made her way back to the carriage where Malfoy was still sat this time he was in his Slytherin uniform.

"Oh Cheer up" she siad to him, he looked at her and she almost fell in shock because Malfoy had tears rolling down his face.  
>"Are you ok?" she asked softly<p>

He shook his head "I hate this" he muttered gestering around the carriage

"Why?" she asked

"Well i hate that we have to go back, i hate that I have left my mother with my father, i hate that i cant go home" he siad

"Look, i will admit that i have no idea about Parenting you are talking to the girl who's father killed for fun, but i am sure that your parents are ok..write to them every week or something" she siad Malfoy looked at her and nodded this is a whole new side to Qwen he'd had seen and he knew that he wont see this sideagain.

The train ride was Silent, when they got to Hogwarts Qwen stayed close to Malfoy as they made there way to the castle.

Once in the great hall, instead of the foor long tables there was hundreds of round tables, but the top teachers table stayed were it was, Qwen looked to her left of her where something shone and she walked towards it and it was a small plaque it read:

"_Harry Potter vanqushed the Lord of Darkness,_

_Here he killed him_

_Rid the world of evil"_

Gwen looked at the plaque and ran she felt the tears streaming down her face...she didnt here the sound of some chasing her.

Draco malfoy followed the riddle across the castle, he knew that she had no idea where she was going, but he followed her anyway, she stoped and turned her eyes now a dark red as tears fell from her eye, Draco moved forward and hugged her..she cried deeper in his shirt.

"I will finish what you started father" she muttered " i promise"...

**So what you think? Let me know xxthanks x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is chapter 4...hope you like...let me know x thanks x**

Chapter 4

Qwen re-entered the great hall, her eyes swept as the students looked and whispered at her, a small Professor was holding a tatty black hat.

"We have been waiting for you" he said Qwen sat on the stool and the hat was placed gently on her head.

_Ah the hat said another Riddle...Your father was not hard to place, but he is one of the most feared wizard around...maybe if I placed you in Gryffindor you won't become him?_

_**No I won't be with mud bloods and blood traitors **_

_Well tough: _GRIFFINDOR

"NO" Gwen screamed loudly "I refuse" she said glaring at the hat that was now on the floor

"Miss Riddle, Gryffindor is your house and that is where you shell stay" the headmistress said  
>"like the hat said tough, I will be Slytherin, I will become my father" Gwen said and she stormed out of the great hall, she followed the path to the dungeons and came to a wall.<p>

"Password?" it asked

"Riddle" someone said behind her she turned and Draco Malfoy was stood behind her

"What?" she hissed

"No Riddle is the password" he said Gwen Nodded and the wall turned itself in to a door

Gwen and Draco entered the common room.

"So what's McGonagall going to do about me being here" Gwen asked

"Well she can't do anything if you refuse to go any were" Draco said as he headed for the boys dorm... "Any way if there's no room in the girl's dorm you could sleep in my bed" he said Gwen nodded in thanks.

Half an hour later Gwen was sat on Draco's Bed and was watching him unpack

"Thanks" she said Draco nodded and laid on the other side of the bed, the single had been magically changed in a double (by Draco of course)

"No Problem, the girls can be bitches some of the time" he said

"Well you should know, I have herd your quite a ladies' man" Gwen said smiling Draco laughed and throw a pillow at her, she shrieked and throw one back, soon a full blown pillow fight had occurred

They were having so much fun that they didn't hear a cough from the door, it was when Qwen had pushed Draco off the bed that they noticed some one watching them...there in the door way was stood Severus Snape and he didn't look to pleased...

**So what you think? Let me know, please I need some reviews =] x **

**Thanks x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is chapter 5- hope you like- Just a quick note to thank **_Seriously addicted to DM___**for her review, my first for this story, i know I have abounded my other stories in the past but this one is my number 1 at the mo but I will get there slowly so yes just a quick thanks to **_Seriously addicted to DM_** once again, ok enough rambling hope you enjoy =]**

Chapter 5

Snape stood at the door of the boy's 7th year dormitory and he didn't like the sight, Draco Malfoy was in fact laid on top of the Riddle Girl and they both looked flustered.

"Riddle" he snapped "follow me" and with a swish he turned and he went down the stairs

"MISS RIDDLE" Snape screamed from down stairs

Gwen gulped, she slowly exited the dorm, Snape stood red faced at the door, she followed her professor up to the head's office. She made her way to the office when Snape stopped her.

"You may act like your father but I will support you one hundred percent," he said

"What like when you turned spy for my father?" she hissed Snape looked surprised no one was suppose to know that "yes" she hissed at him, one foot on the step leading to the office "i knew about you dirty little secret all because you loved a filthy mud blood" she hissed

Suddenly Snape had her pined at the wall his wand on her throat "Do NOT talk about Lily like that" he hissed red in the face his dark eyes looking in to hers.

"So the Mud Blood had a name, at least when i rule this world, i will have one less mud blood to worry about" she hissed and with a swish of her wrist Snape was thrown across the hall like a rag doll, he got up and glared at her.

"Never piss me of Snape, i have powers my father can only dream of" she said and with that she turned and walked up the steps to the office. Snape however limped back to the dungeons, he was going to stop her whether it is going to be the last thing he does...

Harry James Potter was a well built boy, well man, he exersized daily now and had a few battle scars, he was currently curled up against the sofa, with his girlfriend Ginny weasley and his two friends Hermione Granger and his girlfriends Brother Ronald or Ron Weasley, they were talking about the lastest addition to Hogwarts _Gwendolyn Riddle._

_"Well all I know is she's Voldermorts Daughter and she is hoping to become like him" Ginny said _

_"I hope not" said Harry "i have had a enough trouble from voldermort over the past 6 years now all i want is a my final year to be peaceful and i hope to graduate without someone tryiing to take my life" Ron and t_he others nodded and settled in to quidich talk, it wasn't until they arrived at the subject of Percy's wedding that thigns got intresting for the griffindors, Gwen had came in kicking and screaming (litrally McGonigal, Snape, Flickwick, Sprout and Madam pomfry all had hold of her as she thrashed around) half and hour later, they suddenly dropped her and glared at the teachers as she got up,

"I REFUSE TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH A MUDBLOOD AND I REFUSE TO BE IN THE SAME HOUSE AS POTTER" She screeched at them

"WELL TOUGH MISS RIDDLE I AM HEAD MISTRESS I SAY YOU STAY" McGonnigal shouted non of the griffindors had seen there head so angry

"WELL DON'T BLAME ME WHEN I MURDER POTTER AND HIS INOCENT LITTLE GANG" she screech and stormed up to the dormitories

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING" all the teachers screeched

"WATCH ME" Gwen screamed and she came down wand in hand and her eye full of hate looking straight at Harry Potter

"It is time to finish what my father started" she hissed low, with a swish of her wand a bright green lighted went straight at Harry...

**Ok hope you like it...=]let me know what you think =] thanks x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank people for adding my to their alerts but i would also like to thank****Ioana03**** and **Seriously addicted to DM because they reviewed lol thanks once again and enjoy =)_  
>Previously:<em>_ It is time to finish what my father started" she hissed low, with a swish of her wand a bright green lighted went straight at Harry..._

Chapter 6

Gwen stared on as Harry dodged the green light, she looked around Harry was sweating, the Mud blood and traitor were glaring at her and her teachers looked on angry.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Harry screamed at her, of course he knew what was going on it just sort of came out.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as Gwen was dragged away. Harry sat on the couch,

"What did I do wrong?" he asked the others, Hermione and Ron just shrugged, they comforted him with Quiddich talk but his mind was on Gwen what had he done wrong to upset and hate him?

Gwen was in the heads office, she knew for a fact that she will be in here more times than she will be in lessons.

"Miss Riddle, care to explain what happened in the Gryffindor tower?" McGonagall asked

"May be she will be safer in the Slytherin house Snape said "we don't want Potter in a match box do we?" Snape said looking at the head

"No, No we don't" she said she sighed "very well Miss Riddle goes to Slytherin" she said

"YES" Gwen screamed punching the air

"Welcome to Slytherin, Miss Riddle" Snape said. He looked physically green, a nice shade for Slytherin but what had he got himself in to

Harry looked please he had just received the news that the riddle girl is in a new house across the castle he was safe...

In the prison Azkaban Bellatrix Lastrange had an enough; she was sentenced to a life time in this dump, but she knew about the riddle child, she would become their new leader; she will do a better job than her father; she would become the new Lady Voldermort...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Qwen stared around the dark room, she had been in Slytherin for a week and now here she was with a bunch of remaining Death eaters who yet again escaped from Askaban. She stared at the mangled mess on the floor the once standing figure of Antonin Dolohov, who stupidly asked if she was capiable of being the Lady of Darkness.

A cough from Lucuis Malfoy brought her attention to the remianing deatheaters.

"Piss me off and see what you get" she whispered in the dark, she walked towards the group who had formed a circle around her.

"We need to rid of Potter" she siad "but i wont be the stupid one who will take the rap for it" she said "one of you will"

"Who my Lady?" Bellatrix asked

"I need you and Malfoy so your skins are safe, Who is going to offer, if you do then I offer a great Reward," she said there was mutters around the room

"I will my Lady" a voice said it was Goyle Sr, he looked just like his son

"Very well, kill Potter for me, dont break in to Hogwarts, I herd there is a Hogsmead trip on the 1st March do it then" She said...

**Sorry it is short lol and sorry i disappeared for so long but i have been busy x **


End file.
